San Isidro
by ana alejandra hirameku
Summary: Ya ven, una pequeña historia de un cap, practico, no se desesperen, ahi me dicen como les parece


"Hola abuelito  
  
Aquí de nuevo, escribiéndote para preguntarte como estas...."  
  
Escribía un joven de extraño peinado, sentado en el escritorio en donde solía hacer la tarea, era temprano, un sábado por la mañana, el cielo estaba poco despejado, pero no hacia frió, momento perfecto para quedarte en casa a descansar en cama, echar la flojera y no hacer absolutamente nada, pero no yugi, el no..  
  
"...las cosas han ido bien últimamente, ya sabes la escuela y los amigos, va bien, bien pero algo extrañas, yami aun no se acostumbra a la escuela, ni al idioma, dice que es muy complicado y..."  
  
-YUUUUGGII...-  
  
-hablando del diablo- el chico dejo el lapiz sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta  
  
-que pasa?- contesto con algo de fastidio por la repentina interrupción  
  
-DONDE COÑO ESTA MI PLAYERA NEGRA-contesto alguien desde la planta baja  
  
-la que no tiene mangas?  
  
-ESA MERA  
  
-La metí a lavar a noche  
  
-A BUENO, YO LA BUSCO  
  
Después de tantos gritos el pequeño regreso a lo que estaba antes de la interrupción  
  
-ese yami, debería usar nuestro vinculo y dejar de gritar por toda el casa  
  
..bien, no tienes por que enojarte  
  
hey, que haces husmeando en mi cabeza?  
  
jeje, no pude evitarlo koi, me desespera no encontrar las cosas, me quiero ver lo mejor que pueda para mi ángel  
  
bien, pero no andes gritando como maniático ni te pongas neuras-tenico por que intento trabajar  
  
como diga señor  
  
no exageresdespués de esas palabras yugi bolvio a tomar su lápiz para continuar, con un poco de color que se le subió a las mejillas  
  
-veamos- y leyó lo que acababa de escribir – "dice que es muy complicado y..." – repitio y luego continuo con la cartah  
  
"...y se sobre entiende, además, de que abecés no entiende lo que quieres decirle, pero yo creo que mas bien no quiere entender.  
  
Si, es una de las cosas que le cuesta, eso y yo no ser un espíritu, las cosas no son iguales que cuando solia ser faraon  
  
La abuela esta bien, pero al parecer planea hacer un viaje a Egipto (igualita a ti) y de ahí ir a Grecia, según esto, rastrearon parte de su historia a la península balcánica, jeje, si, se lo que has de estar pensando, yo tampoco le veo ningún sentido, pero la investigaciones de la abuela son confiables, se toma esto muy enserio y es..."  
  
RIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG  
  
El telefono era esta vez el que lo molestaba, provocando que el lapiz saliera bolando atrás del escritorio, El chico se dedico a buscar el objeto extrabiado mientras yami, en la planta baja era quien atendia por él.  
  
-YUUUUGIIIIIIII  
  
popaunch, haaa, ahora qué?- el pequeño se dio un fuerte golpe cuando su yami lo llamo  
  
algo enojado- alguen te busca  
  
ya voy, y ya te dije que no grites  
  
bueno, baja  
  
Sin éxito en su búsqueda el chico bajo para contestar el teléfono que estaba en la sala, sosteniéndose la cabeza que le empezaba a punzar un poco  
  
-que paso?-pregunto el inocente, retirando su mano  
  
-teléfono para ti- yami le avienta el audicular y se dirige a la cocina- are el desayuno  
  
-oye por que estas tan enojado?, no fuiste quien se pego con el buró en la cabeza  
  
-yo no estoy enojado- y entro a la cocina sin decir nada mas  
  
-haaa-lanzo un breve suspiro y se coloco el audicular- alo,  
  
-HOOOLLAAAA, YUGIII-  
  
-ha, anzu como estas? hay como grita   
  
si verdad?  
  
-bien gracias, oye, en la tarde vamos a ir a la arcada y me preguntaba si quisieras ir con nosotros- la voz chillante de la chica salía del teléfono como agujas que se entierran en las sienes  
  
- si?, haa, bueno, es que yo....- yugi no contesto, era muy presionante contestar algo con yami viéndolo de esa forma desde el marco de la puerta  
  
y que?  
  
que de que?contesto yugi  
  
vas a ir con tus amigos?era algo difícil de responder, eran sus amigos, y no le gustaba dejarlos plantados, que era, literalmente hablando lo que estaba haciendo... le hubiera encantado si yami fuera con ellos, pero anzu lo dijo "me preguntaba si quisieras ir" no "si quisieran ir con nosotros"la invitación era para él y al parecer no la extendió mas allá, además de que a yami no le caía muy bien la chica, yugi no sabia por que, pero se pone especialmente odioso cuando ella estaba cerca....lo medito un momento  
  
no, creo que noconcluyo al fin el mas bajo  
  
- perdon anzu, pero es que ya tengo planes para esta tarde, sera otro dia-  
  
-oh ya veo-  
  
- yami dijo que conoce una pista de patinar genial, tal vez le pida que nos lleve la próxima vez-  
  
-eso estaria bien-  
  
-nos vemos-  
  
-adios yugi- yugi solo colgo,  
  
- koibito, sabes que te quiero mucho, y nada me daria mas gusto que llevarte a ti y a tus amigos a que se dibiertan, pero hay un pequeño problema, yo no conosco absolutamente nada de esta ciudad, mucho menos una pista de patinar, como quieres que los lleve si ni quiera se que es eso?-  
  
- no te preocupes, yo conosco una, solo lo dije para que nos acompañaras la proxima vez- al pequeño muestra una gran sonrrisa- auch  
  
- aun te duele - yami se dirigio a su pequeño hikari para sobarle la cabeza  
  
-no, no, ah ah, no, auch- la mano del antiguo faraón comienza a brillar ligeramente al contacto con yugi, y un pequeño calor se esparse por su cuerpo  
  
-perdón, fue por mi culpa que te allas lastimado-  
  
-no hay problema-mira el reloj- Ra, mira la hora, tengo que terminar antes de que se me haga tarde.  
  
-pensé que solo era una excusa para no ir-  
  
-nop, en verdad tengo algo que hacer, oye, ¿por favor preparas el desayuno?  
  
- si, estaba en eso  
  
-me avisas cuando este listo  
  
-claro  
  
El pequeño niño sube las escaleras, para regresar a lo que estaba, si es que podia, Ya regresando a su cuarto, regreso a donde trabajo antes, aver si por santa casualida podia encontrar con lo que estaba escribiendo -en donde se habra metido?- busco unos momentos el lapiz pero al ver que probablemente estaba debajo del mueble y tendria que levantarlo para sacarlo, opto por sacar otro de los cajones, ya que no tenia la suficiente fuerza ni para moverlo, se levanto y sentó de nuevo en su cómoda silla y entonces abre el segundo cajón del escritorio, en el cual hay unos cuantos sacapuntas, dos que tres plumas un cuaderno, cinco reglas, una sinta edeciba, clips regados, un paquete de chicles, pero ningun lapiz. – rayos- coje su mochila que reposaba junto a la silla y esculco un poco asta dar con su objetivo- de nuevo...- satisfecho rebobina un poco en la escritura- "se toma muy enserio esto y es...."-  
  
"y es que aprendio del mejor, nadie la detiene, aun tiene la energia de una mujer de treinta, si no es que menos, y si que te hace dudar si es verdad que tiene 72 años.  
  
Tambien queria decirte que no te preocupes por la tienda, jaja, es otra adiccion tuya, las cartas se venden muy bien, tu mismo lo viste, después de el torneo que organizo kaiba si que se subieron las vetas, aquí parece panaderia.  
  
La sigo atendiendo, jeje, y ya no tienes que preocuaparte por que me quede solo, o que no pueda con la carga, ya sabes que yami siempre esta con migo, siempre esta...."  
  
YUUUUGIIII, YA NO HAY HUEVOS   
  
-HAAAAAAYYY, YAMIII,  
  
ups! creo que se me fue  
  
¬¬ nooo, que te hace penzar eso?  
  
perdon, es que me dices que no ande gritando por toda la casa  
  
aaahh, que voy a hacer con tigo  
  
quererme mucho  
  
bueno, eso ya esta hecho y lo sabes  
  
si, lo se, pero me encanta oirte decilo, o al menos penzarlo jejeje, voy a salir a comprar huevos y otras cosas, vuelvo enseguida  
  
siiii  
  
no le abras a nadie y no te preocupes que apagué todos los aparatos de aquí abajo  
  
que no ya te ibas?  
  
ya, ya,   
  
-ahhhh- aun estaba sentado, todo fue mental y no tubo que moverse mucho, - "siempre esta con migo, siempre..."  
  
"...siempre me cuida, para bien o para mal  
  
La ciudad sigue igual como la dejaste, al menos esta parte, por que el centro esta creciendo descomunalmente, Kaiba-kun no es el unico inversionista, aun que si el mas fuerte, pero los demas, se encargan de construir tipo concurso, de lo mas extravagante te puedes encontrar, abeces me da miedo que esos moustro se me ballan a caer encima, creo que tratan de impresionarlo y ganarse un poco de su atención y dinero  
  
Si , es algo triste, a simple vista parece ser un hombre exitoso, pero esta muy solo, las personas que lo rodean estan encadenadas a el por su dinero y si tiene suerte, por su apariencia exterior, pero finalmente es por puro interes, y si esto fuera poco, rechaza a los que en verdad queremos ser sus amigos, últimamente jounochin ha logrado hacercarse un poco mas que todos los demas, parece que por lo acepta, o por lo menos no lo ignora, jeje, ya veremos lo que pasa, eso me da un presentimiento.  
  
Pasando a cosas felices, la semana que entre es el cumpleaños de sereniti, ya sabes, la hermana de jounochin, aun no se que regalerle, supongo que le armare una baraja que balla con ella y le dare unos cuantos concejos para que juegue y se convierta en una buena duelista.  
  
Estarias orgulloso de tus nietos, si, ya tienes otro nieto, hemos bautisado a yami como tu nuevo nieto, me dice que quiere estudiar arquitectura, no le deja de asombrar que tan alto ha llegado el hombre en el cielo, pronto lo llevare a un mirador en lo alto de un edificio, te apuesto que va a adquirir cierto miedo a las alturas, espero no quitarle la ilucion de estudiar esa carrera, pero mas bale ahorita y no tarde, pero siempre tendra abierta la posibilidad...."  
  
DIN DON  
  
-haaa con un coño...- después la puerta, era oficial, alguen queria que no terminara su carta, - deseguro se le olvidaron las llaves- con todas la intenciones de regañar severamente a su oscuridad de modo que se le quedara la voz retumbando toda la semana, bajo las escaleras, cruzo la sala, el corredor, la bodega, la tienda de juegos y llego la puerta- HHHAAAY YA....  
  
-hoooooolaaaa, buenos dias señor, bengo para mostrarle un nuevo producto que las fabricas "Toshicas" han creado para usted, es una propuesta que no podra rechasar y que debe tener en su casa, ninguna familia le puede faltar, Es comodo y practico, ligero, de material resistente y garantia de porbida "baby saper"- un sujeto bestido de traje, de un color naranja chillante que hablaba tan rapido que apenas se entendia la mitad do lo que intentaba decir, llevaba consigo un maltin lleno de unas jollas muy curiosas, aretes pulseras y unos pendientes que parecian pequeñas botellas, cada unos de estor productos estaba conectado a unas mochilas extraña que parecia de papel dentro del maletín, Ho no, justo lo que le faltaba, vendedores de puerta en puerta- siii, claro, con esto, usted puede aprobechar la actividad y berrinches desbordantes de los niños que aya en casa convirtiéndola en energia prácticamente gratis, reabastecerá todo lo que usted nesesite....  
  
-oh, perdoneme- intentó el pequeño intentando que el vendedor se fuera- no tenemos niños en casa, pero....  
  
-pero claro que no tienen que ser los niños de casa, pueden ser sus sobrinos, nieto, consuegreos, hijos de sus amigos, de los amigos de los amigos el "baby saper" se puede usar en cualquier tipo de infante sin ningun riesgo o efectos secundarios, incluso estimula a sus niños intelectual y emocionalmente....  
  
-no, encerio, gracias por venir.....  
  
-no pero encerio  
  
-no, encerio quiero que se balla  
  
-pero no antes de que le muestre  
  
-no quiero ver nada, solo quiero que se valla, por favor  
  
- no se arrepentira, se lo garantizo, es un artefacto de alta tecnologia  
  
-POR FAVOR  
  
-OBLIBIO!!- se ecucho una tercera vos proveniente de atraz del el vendedor y este quedo automáticamente tendido en el suelo dejando al descubierto al culpable  
  
-yami, no tenias que hacer eso  
  
-pence que queria hacerte algo, y te dije que no le abreras a nadie- la cara del joven faraón apenas se podia ver entre las bolsas de papel que cargaba  
  
-pence que eras tu, a ver, dame unas cuantas, te ayudo  
  
-gracias  
  
- y que aremos con el-refiriendose al cuerpo inconciente en la entrada de su casa  
  
-lo dejaremos sentado fuera y que cuando se despierte que se balla y no buelba a molestar  
  
-como piensas lograr eso?- los chicos se metieron y dejaron las cosas en la mesa de la cocina  
  
-no te preocupes, yo me encargo-regreso a donde el vendedor y alcabo de unos minutos volbio-listo, asi podras trabajar a gusto  
  
-que fue lo que hiciste?  
  
-les deje un mensaje en el timbre pidiendoles de que no nos buelvan a molestar  
  
-sin nada de grocerias?  
  
-nop, ninguna- dijo yami cruzando por detrás los dedos  
  
-me parece genial  
  
papel de afuera: si tocas este timbre y eres un estupido y maldito vendedor, cartero y/o semejante, te asueguro, por lo mas condenada que sea tu madre que tendras la muerte tan dolorosa que te parecera que los prisioneros de irak los tratan como reyes por andar chingando al pojimo y vendiendo cosas que no sirven ni para una mierda, gracias por su atención y por su amable y VOLUNTARIA cooperacion, atte. Yo  
  
-gracias yami, eres el mejor- le da un pequeño beso y le dice mientras sube las escaleras- casi acabo, apurate con el desayuno  
  
Llegando, luego luego se dedica a terminar por que ya le estaba dando hambre  
  
-ya quiero acabar esto... "siempre tendra abierta la posibilidad..."  
  
"la posibilidad de ser arqueologo, ya sabes, eso de aber sido faraón del antiguo Egipto te da ciertas ventajas.  
  
Jeje, tambien te queria pedir disculpas, es que hace como cuatro dias yami y yo descompusimos accidentalmente el reloj que estaba en la sala, pero no te preocupes que ya lo mande a arregla y quedara como nuevo.  
  
Espero que estes bien, ya saves que por aca todos lo estamos,  
  
Recuerda que te queiro mucho, yo, y todos los chicos, yami te manda saludos tambien  
Besos y abrazos  
Tu nieto yugi"  
  
por fin  
  
ya mi angel?  
  
simetiendo la carta en un sobre y después a una bolsa de su chaqueta ya esta?, me muero de hambre  
  
si, ya solo estoy terminando de poner la mesa  
  
te ayudo  
  
no te preocupes, ya acabe, solo baja  
  
-que comeremos?- yugi ya estaba alado de yami en la cocina, les gusrtaba mas que en el comedor, aun que era mas pequeña era tambien mas acogedor y calido  
  
- si que eres rapido, jeje, te hice omelet de huevos con queso y jamon con tocino, ensalada de frutas un licuado de chocolate y si aun te queda hambre hay gelatinas en el refrigerador"  
  
-ahorale, todo un menú-  
  
Desayunaron los dos junto muy tranquilos, platicando un poco y molestandose tambien de vez en cuando, ya cuando acabaron yugi labo los plato y yami se encargaba de secarlos y acomodarlos en su lugar  
  
- mira ya que hora es, tenemos que irnos ya -  
  
-a donde vamos?-  
  
-no me digas que ya no te acuerdas-  
  
-la fiesta, no eso es la semana que biene, los examenes,mm creo que no hay esta temporada, mmm, sacar la basura, no eso ya lo hice esta mañana...-  
  
-no baka, esto,- de sus bolsillos saca la carta que TODA la mañana le costo hacer y otro papel que parecia ser como una cuenta de tintoreria-  
  
-Haaaa, si es sierto, y ademas hay que ir por el cucu, eso te pasa por andar jugando en la casa-  
  
-pero tu fuiste quien lo rompio-  
  
-pero tu estabas jugando con migo, si que que eres cómplice de esto y no te salvas de toda la culpa-  
  
-jiji, creo que no,- pasandole el ultimo plato- tenemos que asegurar la puerta de la tienda o ablarle a Jaz para que la cuide- (¬¬ demándenme, me gusto el nombre del este chico,) era un chico que venia los findes de semana a tabajar y ganarse un poco de dinero ya que era algo joven  
  
-yo creo que podriamos dejarle una nota al chico para que vijile la tienda, no creo que aya mucho problema, aun asi podemos serrar por que l tiene llaves- le tenian tanta confianza que tenia su propio juego de llaves de la casa  
  
entonces ya vamonos que no llegamos  
  
después de dejarle una nota a jaz, tomaron sus billeteras, abrigos, un paraguas (nunca se sabe) y fueron a tomar un taxi que los llevara, fueron a la relojería a recoger el cucú, y de regreso a casa pararon en un edificio que tenia una inscipcion en grande que decia "San isidro"  
  
-espereme un momento,-dijo yugi al taxista y se bajo  
  
no quieres que te acompañe?  
  
no, no me tardo  
  
como quieras  
  
El pequeño se metio corriendo, sin mirar a ningun lado, apretando los ojos, no le gustaba ver a los alrededores,.... los encargado del lugar lo dejaron pasar, pero era tan pequeño que casi ni lo notaron, además cada mes venia, al principio tubieron problemas con el, pero ya lo conocian y siempre hacia lo mismo y de inmediato se iba, no causaba ningun problema  
  
Corrió y corrió asta estar frente a una roca en especial luego, tomo uno de los papeles que llebaba en la chacheta y lo coloco sobre esa piedra, se quedo mirandola durante algunos segundos, luego saco un ramo censillo, pero bonito, de flores y lo coloco sobre el papel, se abrocho la chaqueta y se fue corriendo, de la misma forma en que había llegado, dejando atrás el papel, la flores y la piedra con su fino grabado.  
  
"A la memoria de Salomón Moto 1910-1990"  
  
FIN  
  
Dedicado a Constancio Hernández, abuelo fallecido el 5 de abril a la una de la mañana del presente año (2004) 


End file.
